The present application relates to resolving defects, and more specifically, to identifying a root cause of defect and assigning a team of employees, who are skilled to handle the root cause, to resolve the defect.
If a risk to quality of a product or a service being offered by an organization is not managed effectively, defects can transit through the organization's production and/or supply chain and adversely affect consumers of the product and/or service. Such effects ultimately may harm reputation of the organization offering the defective product and/or service as well as other partners of the organization, since quality issues can affect customer satisfaction and additionally, increase costs of quality. Usually, cost of quality consists of two components: (1) quality risk loss cost, and (2) quality risk management cost. Reactive strategies are related to the quality risk loss cost whereas preventive strategies are related to the quality risk management cost.